


Froot Loops

by sandymg



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is stuck in a time loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froot Loops

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. No harm intended. No profit made.
> 
> [ **Spanish Translation of Froot Loops**](http://z13.invisionfree.com/Supernatural_Foro/index.php?showtopic=4934&view=findpost&p=22126549) by Alfer

**These things only**  happen in the movies. Or on silly television shows with demons and whatnot. Not in reality. And certainly not to Jensen.   
  
“Dude, get up already … we’ll be late for class.”  
  
Jensen looks over at his roommate, Jared. “But … “ he begins lamely. “I don’t … shouldn’t have class today. It’s supposed to be Friday!”  
  
Jared gives him a familiar indulgent smile. “Maybe so … but it’s Thursday. Get your ass up already.”  
  
Jensen goes through his day. He’s getting confused. Thinks this might be his third Thursday. There are only two things that can explain this. He’s dreaming. A really long, very annoying dream. Or he’s crazy. Maybe even locked up in a mental institution at this very moment and on so many drugs this is where his head is stuck. Or. It’s an honest-to-goodness Groundhog’s Day time loop.  
  
Later that evening he waits for Jared to return to their apartment. Mike, their third roommate is away. He’s supposed to come back today. Well, tomorrow. Only that’s been a long time coming. So it’s just the two of them. “Hey Jare?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You believe in time loops?”  
  
He hasn’t asked this before. Last two nights he honestly just thought it would stop on its own and didn’t want to speak of it because in a way that made it more real.  
  
“I believe in Froot Loops,” Jared jokes.  
  
“Hah.” Jensen tosses something at Jared. Might have been a dirty sock. “No, wiseguy. Really. Do you think time can get stuck … like in a loop, like it can’t move forward.”  
  
Jared looks at him oddly. “You really wanna know about this?”  
  
“I’m asking, aren’t I?”  
  
Jensen knows Jared is scary smart. He acts goofy like everyone else but his grades are off the charts.   
  
“Well, there are theories about self-consistent conditions. General relatively allows for curves in time, theoretically making time travel possible. But the problem with this has always been paradoxes. You go back and kill your father, you aren’t born, so how can you travel back in time and so forth. Then this Russian physicistNovikov came up with the self-consistency principle. If something would change the past it wouldn’t happen. He stated that a paradox basically negates itself.”  
  
Jensen stares, eyes huge.  
  
Jared laughs. “Of course, there’s always Bill Murray’s solution. Kiss the girl.”  
  
“I’m gay. Don’t think that would work.”  
  


Jared has come closer and is staring at Jensen more intently now. “Jen, you okay?

“Yeah. I’m just tired. Gonna turn in.”  
  
“Okay. At least you get to sleep in tomorrow.”  
  
“Right.”  
  


* * *

  
“Jen, you up? You’re gonna be late.”  
  
Jensen eyes the time and groans. It can’t be. He starts to feel fear for the first time. He dresses quick and dashes out to reach Jared before he can leave.  
  
“Jared.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m … something’s wrong.”  
  
“What’s up, dude, you not feeling well?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess. Well something like that. I don’t … “ He shakes his head. Jared is looking at him worriedly.   
  
“Maybe you should skip class and go back to bed. Did you have a late night?”  
  
“I don’t think so.” Frankly it was becoming difficult to remember Wednesday night. He thinks about telling Jared the truth but Jared wouldn’t believe him. Why should he? It’s nuts. Jensen barely believes it. Jared gives him a last look and leaves with his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Trying not to panic, Jensen hits upon a plan. He spends the day doing things that are unfamiliar. He doesn’t go to any of his classes. Eats foods he normally avoids. Makes it an ‘opposite’ day.  
  
It makes no difference.  
  


* * *

  
“Rise and shine, man. Can’t sleep all day.”  
  
“Tell me it’s Friday.”  
  
“Wish that I could. Thursday all day. But hey, just one more day and you can sleep in.”  
  
Jensen sits up in bed while Jared is hovering over him. He doesn’t know when it starts. Just that his body is tremoring and his spine feels like pins are traveling up and down and the sound that comes out of his tight throat is one he hasn’t heard since he was six and fell off his bike.  
  
“Jen! What’s wrong?” A concerned arm hugs his shoulders. Jensen’s breath hitches. “I think I’m going crazy.”  
  
The comforting arm drops. “This isn’t news.” When Jensen doesn’t reply with a counter-snark, Jared throws him a weak grin. “Hey … talk to me.”  
  
“I can’t make it end.”  
  
“Make what end?”  
  
“This. Today. I just want it to end.”  
  
Jared’s eyes grow huge. “Jen … how long have you been feeling this way?”  
  
The sheer terror in his friend’s eyes leads Jensen to snap out of his self-pitying haze to realize what he’s just said. “No, it’s not. I don’t want to die.” But then the idea U-turns in his head. Maybe if he dies he’ll wake up to Friday? Only that didn’t work for Bill Murray. A semi-hysterical laugh leaves his lips. Jared squeezes him closer and the warmth of his large body starts penetrating Jensen’s anxiety.  
  
They didn’t do this. They were best friends, sure. But they didn’t go around hugging like this. Only now Jensen can’t quite figure out why not. And how long has Jared smelled that good? “Kiss the girl,” Jensen mutters a moment before smacking his lips against Jared’s. Jared is surprised, stiffens a moment. Jensen thinks maybe this is a mistake and it’s just emotions gone wild. But then Jared tilts his head and pulls Jensen even closer and oh god … that’s good.  
  
The kiss deepens as Jensen parts his lips and slowly tickles Jared’s open with the tip of his tongue. Coffee and sugar and cream. Wow. Jensen really doesn’t understand why they haven’t been doing this forever. His heart beats super quick. They can’t have a forever. They can’t even have a tomorrow. Licking at Jared’s lower lip with a last slow swipe Jensen pulls away.  
  
Jared buries his face into Jensen’s neck. “That was unexpected.”  
  
Jensen swallows. “Unexpected good or unexpected bad?”  
  
When Jared looks back up his dimpled smile says it all.  
  
Jensen spends the rest of the day back doing the familiar. He is fairly confident that this is what needed to happen.   
  


* * *

  
“C’mon, man, can’t stay in bed all morning. Gonna miss class.”  
  
No. No. NO. It’s not supposed to happen again. He wants it to be Friday. He needs it to be Friday.  
  
He’s washed and dressed faster than ever and catches Jared before he leaves. This time he doesn’t say a word, just grabs him and pulls him down into a sigh inducing kiss. Jared is stunned a moment but quickly gets with the program and they’re panting against each other’s mouths, nipping and sucking and insane from how good it feels.  
  
Jared has pushed him against the door and Jensen feels every inch of Jared’s hard cock against his groin. For a crazy moment he thinks an eternity of just this might be okay. Then the moment passes.  
  
“Tell me about self-consistent whatchamacallits.”  
  
Jared lifts his head from where he’s been working a hickey into Jensen’s neck. His eyes are slightly glazed. “What?”  
  
“You told me about that Russian guy. Forgot his name. Said time paradoxes aren’t possible. Tell me why again.”  
  
“I told you about Novikov?!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s the one. Well?”  
  
“Um … he said that paradoxes aren’t possible in time travel because an event that would change the past would have a zero probability of happening. Thus rendering paradoxes impossible. Jensen, when did we—?”  
  
“But this isn’t time travel exactly. It’s more of a loop. What would make the loop impossible?”  
  
Jared held his arms on Jensen’s hips, fingers moving gently upward as if he were fingering the frets of a guitar. “You really wanna … ?”  
  
“Humor me. What if there was a paradox and that made time go wonky. Not work right. What would it take to fix it?”  
  
“Well, there are other theories that say that time is self-consisting. So that even if an event does seemingly change something, then something else will change and eventually it all goes back to the way it is, was, should be.”  
  
Jensen thinks on this. He doesn’t know what to change. Doesn’t know how to jumpstart this thing. He thinks out loud. “Was I not supposed to kiss you?”  
  
Jared meets his eyes. “Are you sorry you did?”  
  
“No.”  
  
He’s met with a huge smile. “Me neither. Been thinking about it.”  
  


“Yeah?”

“Sure. For the longest time. In fact, if you hadn’t just jumped me … well, I was gonna do it tomorrow. Had it all planned an’ all.”  
  
“Tell me about this plan,” Jensen says with a smile.   
  
“Well, you know the old theater on Pine? It’s gonna be closed down in a couple of weeks. I was going to ask you to go with me to the movies before they shut for good.”  
  
“That the place that plays the old horror classics?”  
  
Jared’s smile is huge. “Yep.”  
  
“Dude, I love that place. I didn’t know they were closing up.” He looks at his friend. “Then what?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“What were you going to do with me in the theatre?”  
  
Jared’s smile is dirty and goes straight to Jensen’s cock. “Guess we’ll never know. Or maybe you will cause I’m gonna do it to you right here.”  
  
They don’t quite make it to class.   
  
Much later Jensen returns to the room with pizza. “Jare?”  
  
He looks around perplexed, fairly certain they said they’d meet up at home, especially since Mike is still away.   
  
He walks through the apartment, checking each room. He reaches Jared’s bedroom, sees a light under the door, and opens it slowly. Jared is laying on his bed. Naked. Slowly stroking his hard cock. Jensen is really happy he put the pizza down on the kitchen table or it would be on the floor.  
  
“Holy fuck.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
It’s hands-down the best Thursday night of Jensen’s life.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Jen?”  
  
“No … I don’t want to go to class. I don’t care.”  
  
“Jen … “ A hand touches Jensen’s shoulder. A large, warm, wonderful hand.  
  
“Jared.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Oh my god. Tell me this happened.”  
  
Jared smiles at him, head tilted, slightly shy. It’s the most adorable thing Jensen’s ever seen. “It happened quite a number of times.” And Jared colors slightly.  
  
Jensen brings him down for a kiss, morning breath be damned. Jared doesn’t seem to care. Their tongues dance for a long while. “Happy Friday,” Jensen says finally.  
  
“Happy Friday.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t exactly sleep in but he also doesn’t care. Eventually they get up to breakfast on cold pizza.  
  
They don’t leave the apartment all day.  
  
Later that evening Mike comes home looking slightly shaken.  
  
Jensen and Jared disentangle from their knot on the sofa but Mike seems too preoccupied to have noticed. “You okay?” Jared asks their roommate.  
  
“Yeah … I just heard that a building collapsed. It’s all over campus. That old theatre you loved, Jaybird.”  
  
“The Regency?”  
  
Jensen looks at Mike and a shiver goes through him. Jared had intended to take Jensen there this evening. Except. They’d discovered their mutual attraction before Jared had put his plan in action.  
  
“Yeah. It was bad. Cops everywhere, fire trucks, ambulances. I heard the balcony collapsed. Nobody was killed but a bunch of folks were hurt. Bad news.”  
  
Jared is shaking, arms instantly moving to Jensen. “I was going to take us there tonight. Sit in the back row.”  
  
Mike’s face pales. “Good thing you didn’t go. The back seats on the main floor were totally crushed. Nobody woulda walked away from that.”  
  
Jensen turns to Jared, peers into slightly shocked hazel eyes. “No you weren’t.”  
  
“But … “  
  
“Somebody really smart told me that the universe is self-consistent.”  
  
Jared’s gaze turns puzzled but Jensen only smiles. “I’m supposed to love you,” he says. Because it really is that simple.  
  
 ** _fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> beta: borgmama1of5


End file.
